The Ballad of a Liverpool Girl
by love-is-all-you-need69
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Beatles and most of the songs that appear in this story. This story is rated T for teens because of the mild cursing and suggestive behavior. So if you don't like that, then this series might not be for you. This chapter gives a lot of discription, so it's probably boring and sucks... I really hope you like it, though! :)
1. Chapter 1

For all of my fourteen years of life, I have lived in Liverpool. Switching back and forth ever so often between my grandparent's home, which is also where my father lives, and my mother's. My parents had gotten a divorce when I was four because of my mother's cheating ways. She was only twenty, after all. Still, that doesn't change the fact that I utterly despised her with ever fiber of my being. The way she always wants me to dress up in ribbons and pearls, and the way she disapproves of rock 'n' roll. So, naturally I do the opposite by dressing like a female teddy boy and pursuing the fine art of rock.

In contrast to my mother, my father and grandparents support me in everything I do. My father has been a sailor since he graduated school, and even before that he had assisted his father. Because of this, however, I rarely get to see him. I don't mind much, though. I love my grandparents. My grandfather was the fellow who introduced me to the love of my life- the guitar. He always says, "Music of any kind, especially your own, will always bring happiness." And he was right. Not only did it allow me to dream, but it also helped me meet people. Three of those people being my band mates.

About a year ago, when I was only thirteen, William Young, Daniel Coleman, Mason Gabriel, and I started a band called Coalition. Mason's family had been a friend of ours for about seven generations, so naturally, we continued with the tradition, even if he was three ears older than me. Not only could he play guitar, but he had also mastered the "art of drumming".

We had started jamming together and more people just started to show up. Only two stayed, though. Will came in about a month after everything began with an old acoustic and a mouth organ. He had be a strange looking kid, but not in a bad way. He just looked… out of place. Mason and I both had dark hair, dark eyes, and dressed in leather and denim. Will, however, was a clean blonde haired, blue-eyed boy in a dress shirt and slacks and a personality that was as bright as his shirt. In all honesty, I doubted he could even hold a pick right, let alone play the mouth organ in key, but the boy shocked me. He could play almost as good as me on the guitar and, considering I never practiced, made that harmonica sound like a majestic bird compared to my screech owl.

Daniel had been Will's bass playing best friend, although it was hard to imagine since he looked about the exact opposite of ever so clean Will, but when they played together, you could tell they did this often. Shortly after Dan became a regular in these jam sessions, we all decided to form a real band. And thus, Coalition was born.

My grandfather was not the only person who sparked my interest in music. Around the age of six, I met a boy named John Lennon and became quick friends with him. In a way, John reminded me of myself. His parents had split up and his strict aunt was raising him. Music was kind of an escape from the shit reality that we lived in. You release all the feelings that you wanted and have no one to lash back at you. It was like Heaven. Over the years, John had become one of the most treasured people in my life. He was like the brother I never had.

Another boy that had impacted my life in a major way was George Harrison. He was like Will in the way that I had no idea why he always wanted to be around me. That's right, George had practically stalked me our whole second year of school until I confronted him on the matter. "I just wanted to see if I could learn anything about music from you," he had said. Apparently word had gotten around that I could play guitar and was learning other instruments and that fascinated him. I showed him a few chords and soon George was playing everything and had become my best friend.

In all the time that I had known both George and John, I never introduced them to each other. John seemed to have all of the answers to life. He knew the hardships of everything and had lived through a lot even though he was just three years older than I. George on the other hand was so innocent when it came to living. All he knew was the good times and I didn't want that tainted more than what I had already done. However, we can't always get what we want.

When George and I were twelve, He introduced me to a new friend of his, Paul McCartney. I had heard a lot about him considering a lot of girls fancied him. I had thought he would be some arrogant asshole who expected girls to just praise the ground he walked upon, but I had been wrong. He was really kind and down to earth. Apparently George had met him on the bus to the Liverpool Institution for Boy's, a local grammar school. Paul was a bassist from what he had told me and was learning piano, which I could dig since I could also play piano. From that day on, Paul hung around with us.

Paul was about 15, since he was a year older than George and I, when he came running into George's house yelling about how he had joined a band called The Quarrymen, or better known to me as John's band. This shocked me. John wasn't a man who was easily impressed or known to give a spot in his band to just anyone. Hell, Stu Sutcliffe was his best friend and he almost didn't make the cut.

A few days later I was hanging out with John when he told me about this. "This Paul McCartney kid has potential. I think he could really be someone," John said, "But I don't won't you to meet him." This amused me, to be honest. I had already meet and formed a friendship with Paul without John even knowing and now he doesn't even want he to meet him. "Why not?" I had asked without any of my amusement showing. "'Cause," he began, "I don't want him tryin' to put any moves on you. He's a real charmer and I don't want you to end up falling for any of that shit and you getting a broken heart."

A few months later, not only had John allowed me to "meet" Paul, but Paul had also convinced John to let George play in the band. I, of course, had a hand in this decision, too. It had been me who had suggested that we go hang out on that double-decker bus to just hang out and get away from everything. But unbeknownst to John, we had invited George to play for him and the rest is history.

So I guess this is where the story really begins. I'm Nira Henson and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

For the two years that I had been playing with Coalition, and even before, I had always wanted to make a career out of music. I dreamed of being able to have my songs be heard by the public and playing for a stadium full of people. And that wasn't just solely my dream, either. It was the dream of Coalition and we planed on one day making it a reality.

We had performed in front of crowds before for the drunks at the old bars and clubs. Sometimes, we even would do an acoustic session on a street corner. Many people probably looked at us and thought that we were just some kids wanting to get rich without a care in the world about music, but that wasn't the case. None of us just _played_ music, we lived and breathed it, which is something John had helped me see.

In late March of 1955, we had discovered that our hard work had paid off. I had received the phone call on a Saturday afternoon that a man had seen us perform at one of the many little shanties that we were regulars at and wanted to see us again. But it wasn't just for his sheer pleasure; he wanted to discuss a possible business transaction in which he would become the manager of Coalition. His name was Lonnie Mann, a gentleman in his early 40s who had been in the music business for quite some time as a sound engineer and producer.

To make a long story short, we came, we saw, and we acquired a manager. Lonnie had seemed to be a very easy-going man and knew a lot about the music business. He had connects, something that we needed if we were going to get out there and become something.

We were told that we would have to make a demo tape so that he could present it to record companies. For about a week of our summer, the band and I recorded a total of eight songs that would be sent to record companies in both Britain and America.

One night, I was sitting on the floor in George's living room with a guitar in hand. His parents had gone out and his siblings had set out into the Liverpool night. George and I, though, opted to stay in the safety of his house and play some of our favorite songs.

However, I wasn't paying that much attention to my chords. The thoughts that I had been trying to keep hidden from myself kept showing they're faces. Those plaguing thoughts were about Lonnie and the band I had neglected to tell George, John, or Paul about. Truth be told, I was scared to. What if they weren't as supportive as I thought they would be? What if they thought that I was abandoning them for fame and fortune? I guess I wouldn't know unless I asked… Well, now's as good a time as any.

"Hey, George," I said putting my guitar down, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" George asked with worry in his voice. Such a sweet kid.

"No, nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite, I think." George had slipped off the couch he had been seated on and was now sitting in front of me with his full, undivided attention.

"Well, a while back, a man named Lonnie Mann called and offered to become the manager of the band, and w-we accepted… And that week that I was gone for was the week that we made a demo for some record companies."

For the first time since I spoke, I looked at his face. Shocked. That was the only way to describe his expression.

"Nira," he began to speak, "that's- that's great!" A toothy smile appeared on George's face as he sprang forward to bring me into a suffocating hug.

Over the next week, I got together with both John and Paul and received similar responses. Despite being the one I was most worried about, John was the most excited with the news. Although the fact that I scared him to death by lying and saying I was pregnant first might have had something to do with it.


End file.
